


a shimmering pandora's box

by stcrdust



Series: a phantom silhouette of the heart [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Detective Huang Ren Jun, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Heist, M/M, Magic, Museums, Phantom Thief Na Jaemin, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity, a manifestation of 181031 jaemin thoughts, renjun is tired and just a little bit gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrdust/pseuds/stcrdust
Summary: Three years, thirty-six heists. Every month, without fail, the mysterious and elusive phantom thief NANA steals a single treasure and disappears into the night without a trace. His next mission? Steal the Pandora's Box from the Museum of Music History—and most importantly, detective Huang Renjun's heart.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: a phantom silhouette of the heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200629
Comments: 27
Kudos: 120
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	a shimmering pandora's box

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to preface this by saying that i am constantly thinking about 181031 jaemin where he dressed like kaito kid, THE phantom thief so this fic is basically my own self-indulgence in the concept of phantom thief jaemin. i'd also like to note that this is a prequel—an exploration of this universe and its characters, if you will. there will definitely be a longer fic centering around this universe in the future, so please look forward to it :D
> 
> written for a little wonder's 5th round, i heard a secret!
> 
> lots of thanks to my wonderful [beta](https://twitter.com/milkshakyu) for helping me refine what could very nearly be my most self-indulgent fic, and of course, many thanks to all 8 mods of alw for making this fest happen and working hard for us <3 with that, please enjoy the fic!

"Coming to you live from Neo City, this is Xiao Dejun reporting in with a special segment on CT News today! As we may all know, the mysterious phantom thief who calls himself NANA has yet to make an appearance this month, and after his clever heist involving stealing one of the Museum of Art's paintings last month, we don't know when this masked man will strike next!" Dejun, the news reporter, seems quite enthusiastic about the topic, his eyes bright as he delivers his morning news segment with a smile on his face.

“Sources say that there is currently an investigation ongoing, but in the past few years, NANA has failed to leave even a trace of dust that the detectives can work with. The only thing he ever leaves behind is a shimmering pink calling card—a signature item said to contain a riddle hinting to his next heist, signed personally by the thief himself! Will NANA show his masked self and strike again soon? Will the authorities manage to figure out his headache-inducing riddles this time? Stay tuned to learn more about Neo City’s ever so elusive phantom thief—”

The television suddenly goes black and shuts off with a click, followed by the sound of a bowl clattering onto the kitchen counter.

“Hey, I was watching that!” Donghyuck complains as he glances behind him, laying eyes upon the culprit who interrupted his news watching: Renjun, who holds the TV remote with an unamused expression. He gets up from his spot on the couch to walk into the kitchen, pouting as he reaches over to grab the remote. Renjun rolls his eyes, pouring some cereal into his bowl and grabbing a spoon from one of the drawers. 

“Don’t watch the news so early in the morning,” Renjun says between bites of cereal, “It’s not good for you.” He grabs his laptop from their small dining table and slips it into his bag, slinging it over his back.

“I’m not taking advice from someone who eats their cereal dry,” Donghyuck replies curtly as he switches the TV back on and sits himself on the couch once again. Renjun responds by throwing Donghyuck's (mostly empty) book bag at the back of his head, walking in the direction of the door with a huff once he hears a yelp sounding from behind him.

"Suit yourself, Donghyuck."

+

Renjun sighs as he seats himself in one of the comfortable plush seats in his school's library, gently setting his warm cup of tea down on the table in front of him. Much to his pleasure, he'd gotten through his morning lecture without any inconveniences, and now he had claimed a secluded spot for himself to finally get to work on his essay.

He takes his laptop out from his bag and plugs it in, powering it up and immediately checking his email, seeing if he has anything to attend to before he gets to work. He exhales when he sees an email from his senior detective Qian Kun at the top of his inbox, sent only thirty minutes ago.

To: huangrjn23@qpi.neo

From: kun@qpi.neo

Subject: 'NANA' Case File + Additional Notes

Good morning Renjun,

I am aware we’ve discussed your involvement in investigating this case at the agency yesterday afternoon. We're always happy and grateful for your assistance here at Qian Private Investigations. I thought that I'd send over the official case file of information we've collected on NANA thus far, including images we've been able to capture of him and information on all thirty-six heists. A scan of every calling card he's left on the scene is also attached, including the most recent one. I'd advise looking over it when you have the time, and if you figure out anything relating to the case, don't hesitate to give me or Officer Seo a call. It's always a pleasure to work with you, and if you ever need anything, my office is always open.

Best regards,

 **Qian Kun** , he/him

 _Head Detective_ , Qian P.I.

Neo City, CT

[NANA Case File.pdf] [Calling Cards.pdf]

Renjun sighs even deeper this time, downloading the files and skimming through them for a couple of moments before clicking over to his essay. Ever since he'd been recruited to work on the NANA case by Kun, annoyance and frustration has been brewing up in the back of his mind at the sheer ridiculousness of the case. Every detective agency still on the case has about as much information on NANA now as they did three years ago, the only hints to his identity being blurred shots of his figure and the calling cards he always leaves behind.

Renjun rubs his temples. The day is going well so far, Renjun thinks to himself. Nothing can ruin this for him, not when things have been serene and uneventful so far, just the way he likes it—

"Injunnie~! Hi hi hi!"

Renjun feels his eyebrow twitch, refusing to turn around—he knows full well exactly who’s calling to him from across the library. So much for a peaceful day. He barely spares a glance at the person plopping himself onto the seat in front of him, knowing that indulging him in any way will absolutely lead to his doom. His eyes then direct themselves at the jet-black coffee that swirls around in the biggest cup size offered, grimacing at the thought of tasting such a bitter, espresso-riddled beverage.

"Na Jaemin. If you so much as utter a single word or prove to be any sort of distraction from my essay, I'm taking your ridiculous coffee and dumping it down the toilet," Renjun states between gritted teeth, finally making eye contact with the man across from him. His pearly white smile and infuriatingly good looks make a deadly combination, and though he has plenty of other willing peers to spend time with, he always insists on bothering Renjun, who isn’t very pleased to be the centerpiece of Jaemin’s attention.

No matter the day, no matter the time, Na Jaemin always seems to find a way to irk Renjun to his sheer limits, and for that, Renjun hates him.

"So mean, Junnie..." Jaemin pouts and looks down, taking one long sip of his coffee before setting it down, the ice cubes rattling noisily inside the cup. “I was just going to ask if you wanted to study for the biology test next week together with me…”

“There are over 100 students in the lecture, and you choose to approach me about this?”

“Well, you _are_ one in a million! That's why I chose you, my love.” Jaemin accompanies his sentence with a wink and a sip of his coffee, grinning widely in Renjun's direction. Renjun closes his eyes, doing everything in his power to keep his calm, collected composure. He scowls so intensely at Jaemin that the other recoils a bit, lowering the screen of his laptop so he can lean in closer.

"Jaemin. Either you do something productive or I leave and find somewhere else to write this essay. Are we clear?" Renjun's gaze bores into Jaemin's, neither of them faltering as Jaemin smiles, pulling his notebooks out from his bag.

"Loud and clear, cutie," Jaemin answers, blowing a small kiss in his direction. Renjun rolls his eyes, grateful that the other has some semblance of decency, then returns to his essay, his fingers flying across the keyboard as he rushes through his words.

Eventually, when hours pass and the afternoon sun hangs low in the sky, Jaemin departs from their silent study session, stating that he needs to get home before sunset. Renjun waves him off groggily, skimming over his essay once more before hitting submit and shutting his laptop, ultimately exiting the library with the desire to go home after a long day of schoolwork.

+

Jaemin hums when he punches in the code to enter his apartment, the door sliding open and closing when he steps inside. He drops his bag onto the kitchen island, stretching his arms until he reaches a large painting hung on the kitchen wall, its brushstrokes vivid and colorful amongst the white and brown shades of the room.

He runs a finger over the center of the painting, tracing the sea so intricately painted on the canvas until he stops at a groove chiseled within. He presses down on it, and a section of the canvas sinks into the wall, the painting retracting with a hiss. It slides to the right to reveal Jaemin's finest collection—jewels and other treasures placed on shelves in the wall, glittering enticingly in their spots.

In the center stands what is unmistakably Jaemin's most closely guarded secret: a white suit, a white cape with dark blue undersides and a green emerald clasp, and a sleek white mask that covers the top half of his face.

He inhales as he whisks the clothes off the display and slips the outfit on, grinning to himself and flourishing his cape in the mirror behind him. His white gloved hand rubs circles into the cut sections of his emerald clasp, and within an instant, he’s standing on the roof of his apartment, the breeze picking up and making his cape furl in the wind as he looks upon the city. The sky blooms shades of purples and oranges as the night grows closer—the peak time for NANA to strike. 

“Pandora’s Box… You’ll be mine soon.” 

With that, he takes a few steps and launches himself off the building, a steady green glow emitting from his cape's clasp as he flies above the cityscape, only a twinkle in his eye and the dim light of the sunset to guide his way.

+

"I am so tired of reading these ridiculously written riddles," Renjun groans as he falls back on the couch, the thirty-six calling cards laid out on his laptop in front of him. The riddles have been dizzying for the most part, though Renjun is now able to see how each calling card hints to his next location. He frowns as he scrolls to the last calling card, zooming in on the image.

Like every other card, words in black ink have been scrawled over the sparkling pink cardstock, displaying a riddle that makes Renjun’s head spin with bewilderment.

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_Wind up, cross 4th and here you are_

_There sits a treasure so splendid and gold_

_Under the stars, it sparkles bright and bold_

Renjun looks at his computer screen with disdain, wondering how a hint so obscure can lead anyone to his location. Renjun realizes it’s probably the point of the vaguely spoken riddles—to confuse detectives and authorities, boggle their minds, spin their heads until another artifact is stolen right from its case, and then once again, receive a new calling card to decipher. Rinse and repeat thirty-six times. 

“What a goddamn asshole,” Renjun complains out loud, his contempt far too overwhelming to keep inside his head at this point as he begrudgingly sits back on his couch, dramatically holding his hands up. “How can one man be so clever as to pull off heists and escape while leaving such a ‘starkly obvious hint’ for us detectives to decipher? How has he gotten away with this for so long, and how on Earth are _any_ of these hints supposed to be ‘starkly obvious’?!”

Donghyuck sips his bottle of tea from next to Renjun, glancing momentarily at his computer screen before looking at the angry detective on the couch. “Relax, Jun. Stop fuming about it and think about it slowly, maybe. I know you have tons of brain cells in that little head of yours.”

Renjun huffs, rolling his eyes as he sits up and looks once more at the calling card. “Whatever… Ignoring the first line, suppose we use 4th as a starting point. Actually…” A lightbulb whirs to life in his brain as he pulls up a maps website, navigating his way through the gridded map of Neo City until he sees _4th Street_. “Do you think NANA could be talking about 4th Street…?”

Donghyuck shrugs. “The only thing I can think of that’s on 4th Street is that one really good burger joint that has the option of putting fries inside the burger. Oh, and the Museum of Music History.”

“Museum of Music History…” Renjun furrows his brow, quickly typing a search that directs him to the museum’s website. “Hold on. A treasure so splendid and gold… Wind up…” Dots begin to connect themselves in Renjun’s mind as he frantically reads through the new exhibits, finally spotting the photo that confirms his growing suspicions—a music box lined with intricate golden patterns. The words _Pandora’s Box_ are etched onto a plate below its glass showcase.

“This is it.” Renjun immediately slams his laptop shut, hurriedly getting up from the couch and shoving his phone into his pocket. “Donghyuck, tell Jeno to cancel our Animal Crossing night.” Determination courses through his veins as he clenches his fists and looks down at Donghyuck.

“I’ve got a thief to catch.”

+

One torturously slow taxi ride later, Renjun arrives at 4th Street, determined and prepared. He’d called Kun along the way, letting him know of NANA’s possible next location. Kun assures him that people will be on the scene soon, and hangs up after notifying Officer Seo, who had been in Kun’s office when Renjun called.

He looks up at the Museum of Music History , which is closed for the night. He’s on his way to figuring out how to get in when he hears the jingle of keys behind him. He turns to see a uniformed security guard holding a ring of keys, spinning them with a finger as he whistles, stopping when he sees Renjun by the door.

“Hey, kid. We’re closed for the night. What are you still doing here?”

“There’s no time to explain, can you—” Renjun’s words are interrupted by the sudden blare of an alarm, red lights cutting through the darkness and illuminating the front desk a flashing red.

“Shit, that’s the security system—someone’s broken in!” The security guard scrambles to unlock the doors, his other keys jingling as he quickly pulls the doors open. Renjun immediately takes the chance to slip inside, ignoring the guard’s yells of protests. He makes a beeline for the emergency exit staircase, pushing the door open as he looks at the concrete flights of stairs spiraling above him. He ascends, with only one thought in his mind.

+

Renjun ignores the windedness in his lungs as he climbs the flights of stairs as fast as he can, his heart nearly soaring when he spots the door to the roof, bursting his way through and welcoming the cold breeze into his lungs. When he catches his breath and looks up, he very nearly loses his breath all over again.

Standing tall and proud, NANA’s crisp white suit shines radiantly in the night, fingers hanging loosely onto the brim of his top hat, a mischievous smile gracing his features. Under the moon, NANA looks ethereal, as though he’s become a part of the night itself, his cape reflecting that of the stars hung in the sky above them. Here he is, the ever-so infamous thief wanted all over Neo City for his crimes. And yet, Renjun can’t even find the willpower to take a step forward as he looks up at him, frozen in place.

"So nice to finally meet you, Detective Huang!" NANA calls out over the howling wind, his cape billowing in the breeze as he steps in Renjun's direction, his crooked grin shining brilliantly in the darkness of the night, expression half-covered by the white mask on his face. In his gloved hand is the Pandora's Box, the very artifact he's come to steal. “I’ve been waiting for you, lovely.”

Despite the determination and will for justice that rests within Renjun, even he almost immediately succumbs to the trance of NANA’s mysterious beauty. “I’m not your… lovely.” He mumbles with a frown, watching as NANA tucks the music box away in his suit and approaches him, the detective’s heart rate growing quicker with each step in his direction.

“Oh, but…” NANA pauses, as if thinking on the statement, “I’ve been waiting for you here, Detective. Why do you think the riddle was so easy for you to figure out?” His eyes seem to glimmer under the shadow of his top hat as he leans in, lifting a hand to trace over Renjun’s cheek. His smile grows wider as he takes Renjun’s chin in his hand, gently tilting it up so their gazes can meet.

“Can’t you see, Detective Huang? I’ve come to steal your heart.”

And there, in that moment, with the breeze whipping past their figures and the moon shining brightly above them, Renjun makes the worst mistake he could ever make.

He flushes bright red.

Renjun immediately pushes himself out of NANA’s hold once he gains more awareness of his surroundings, trying desperately to hide the red that dusts his cheeks. NANA simply chuckles and looks at Renjun with an almost endeared gaze, stepping backwards until he’s standing close to the edge of the building. Behind him, Renjun can hear the sound of the door to the rooftop slamming open, numerous police officers and detectives barreling through, but he can only watch as NANA smiles one last time, flourishing his cape in the wind and flipping backwards off the building. 

By the time Renjun blinks, NANA is gone, disappeared into the night without any evidence of him being there in the first place. A pink card flutters to the ground in front of Renjun, glittering glamorously in the moonlight.

Despite the questions and interrogations he’s pelted with, only one simple thought remains on Renjun’s mind, clear as the moon that illuminates the ghost of a silhouette—the silhouette of a phantom thief.

_“I won’t let you get away so easily next time, NANA.”_

**Author's Note:**

> all my thanks to you for reading! feel free to let me know your thoughts on this story in the comments and if you'd like to see more in the future ;) my socials are below!  
>   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/strdusting)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/stilldreaming)


End file.
